The invention has appeared during development of machines for making and delivering bags with loose ice cubes in supermarkets. Such machines are designed with a top part with an ice cube machine and a central packing machine packing the ice cubes loosely in bags, and a lower part with a storage compartment from where the filled ice cube bags are supplied as the customer opens an access door to the storage compartment, providing himself with a desired number of ice cube bags. An example of such a machine is described in the applicant's patent application WO 2008/089762.
In connection with such machines it is a problem that the bags fall down into the storage compartment over the same position. Over time, the stack of bags will form a pyramid. This causes the storage compartment to be badly utilised as it will only be partially filled, resulting in low capacity for a storage compartment of a given size. The storage compartment will rapidly reach a level and thereby a degree of filling where additional bags cannot be produced, before the filling degree is reduced.
The lower capacity of the storage compartment entails that the ice cube machine is to be dimensioned with a relatively high capacity in order to cope with peak loads. These occur e.g. in connection with festivals or by sudden rises in the outdoor temperature because of change in weather.
The problem has hitherto been solved by the staff in the supermarket performing a manual levelling of the ice cube bags in the storage compartment at short intervals. There is a desire to avoid this manual levelling as there are work safety considerations that limit the time in which the employees are allowed to work with frozen products, and a desire to release the employees' resources for other purposes in the supermarket.
The machine will also find application in connection with distribution of other serially produced articles in a storage compartment where distribution of the articles in an even layer is wanted.